


Blu's Tale

by Ospreyeagle



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ospreyeagle/pseuds/Ospreyeagle
Summary: I'm a Persian and this is my tale.





	1. The Tale Begins

Chapter 1

I looked at Libelle in anticipation, twitching my tail and mewing quietly.

Libelle was a beautiful human, with gorgeous blonde hair, deep green eyes and a soft and sweet smile. She was wearing a beautiful blue blouse and loose, khaki pants. On her left wrist was a black Z-Ring, with a black and white band. Typically, in her right hand, was her kendama that she had had since before I was even born. On a silver chain around her neck, was a Fairium-Z that she had recently won. She was also wearing two beautiful, translucent blue earrings.

She sat down, flipping her beautiful blonde hair, patting her heavily pregnant belly. “Bellinor…” she whispered. “I’m going to love you and take care of you.” She then lied down on sleeping bag, resting comfortably.

“He is going to be beautiful,” I mewed, placing my ear on her belly. _Fwoo-fwoo…_ I could hear a heartbeat. “Amazing… I hope to have offspring someday.” Although she couldn’t understand me, I suspected she knew how I felt.

“I know that look, Blu. You want children too, right?” she said through gritted teeth, because the baby kicked her hard.

I was glad my face wasn’t against her anymore and I sighed in relief. “Yes, of course.” I nodded.

“Good Blu…” she said breathlessly, closing her eyes, quickly falling asleep. I could tell she was exhausted.

 _Must be hard carrying a child like that…_ I thought to myself, wrapping my tail around her leg. I knew she’d be for a while, so I decided to slink off, into the forest.

I twitched my ears, swivelling them and listening to the random sounds of the forest. I could hear everything, even insects and mice shuffling the leaves and including other trainers battling in the distance. I got curious, so I decided to check it out myself. I quickened my pace, running in huge strides, barely touching the ground until I had made it. I skidded hard on the ground, nearly tripping but a trainer was able to push me, stopping my skidding.

“Thanks,” I mewed, although I doubted, he could understand me. “Hala?” I started to purr.

Standing before me was a tall and lean man, with huge muscles and long, dirty blonde hair and moustache, and dark grey eyes. He was wearing a bright blue shirt with hibiscus flowers, white shorts and white sandals.

“I recognise you,” he stated, reaching his hand down and petting me. “You’re Libelle’s M…I mean Persian, Blu, aren’t you?” He smiled.

“Yes, I am.” I nodded, continuing to purr as he petted me under my chin.

“Hey! What about our battle?” the other trainer hissed.

“Yeah!” the other trainer’s Salazzle sneered.

“Calm down, this Persian just wants to watch the battle too.” Hala waved his hands in front of his face.

“He’s an impatient one,” Hala’s Hariyama told me. “I don’t care for his attitude. I remember you! You were a Meowth when he first met.”

“Were you not listening?” I teased, walking up to him and purring.

“BLUUUU!” I heard my name called out, her voice echoing off the trees.

“Uh-oh, you’re in trouble, huh?” he teased me back.

“Sounds like it!” I chuckled nervously.

“Let’s get on with the battle already!” the trainer sneered again; their face twisted in disgust.

“I don’t appreciate your attitude,” Hala replied.

“Whatever… let’s just leave, Salazzle,” the trainer huffed, his dark eyes full of anger.

“BLUUU!” I heard my name called out again, her echoing voice louder.

I licked my shoulder in embarrassment, swivelling my ears against the back of my head. I twisted my face into the flehmen response, tasting the air. I could sense there was something wrong with Libelle, as her scent had changed. _Something’s not right. Is that why she’s calling my name? Usually she doesn’t call for me, because she knows I come right back to her._

“There you are Blu,” Libelle panted, out of breath. She looked over at Hala curiously. “Hala?”

“Libelle, is that you? I had no idea you were pregnant, when I first met you!”

“I hid it well, huh?” She smiled; her gaze soft.

“I could tell she was pregnant,” Hariyama stated, even if they couldn’t understand him.

“I think everything in the forest knows she is,” I teased him, purring.

“How far along are you? It looks like you’re due any second now!”

“He’s not due for another two weeks, but then again, I don’t know much about babies, so let’s see… How have you been, handsome?” I swore she was trying to flirt, which I didn’t like.

 _No… don’t flirt with him. Cuthwulf will kill you,_ I thought to myself.

“I’m good, but a little annoyed at that entitled trainer. I can’t stand entitled people. I would ask how you’re doing, but I can see you’re heavily pregnant. How’s Cuthwulf?” Hala’s eyes looked at Libelle’s curved stomach and then shot up at her face, not breaking his gaze.

Cuthwulf was a handsome human, with beautiful, steel grey eyes, long, shiny black hair that’s in braids and a long, braided beard. He often wore black t-shirts and black slacks, and sandals with white socks. He had a large tattoo of a Ho-Oh on his chest.

“He’s good too. He disappeared from camp because he’s training Stoney. Do you remember Stoney?”

“Why would I not forget that adorable face?” he cooed, reaching down to pet me.

I rubbed myself against his hand, purring loudly. “Oh yes, I love it when you do that…”

“Stoney is a Midnight Lycanroc now.” Libelle chuckled, twirling her hair.

“Oh, he is now?” Hala looked up at Libelle, not breaking his gaze. “Interesting.”

Before anyone else could react, I heard a weird sloshing sound. A liquid was dripping down Libelle’s legs. I thought she had peed herself, but I then noticed it smelled strange, not like anything I had ever smelled before.

“Great Arceus, what is that!” I yowled, confused.

“I think humans call it ‘water breaking’. It means the baby is coming!” Hariyama responded to me.

“Libelle… your water broke!” Hala blinked and started to pace.

“Oh… he’s coming earlier than I thought. We need go to a hospital, soon. Blu, can you go look for Cuthwulf?” she commanded to me. “Then, let’s meet Hau’oli City. Do remember the way there?”

“Yes,” I mewed, nodding.

She understood me, because she simply nodded. “All right, good. Hala, can you help me?”  

“Of course, I can.” He walked up to her and easily picked her up, despite being a bit on the heavy side. “Luckily, we aren’t too far from Hau’oli City.”

I watched them walk off, with Hariyama tailing them. I mewed a goodbye to them and slunk off back into the forest.

I tasted the air and quickly caught Stoney and Cuthwulf’s scent and I could tell the two weren’t too far away, within walking distance. I must have walked a kilometre before finding the two. I walked up and mewed in distress.

Stoney barked and Cuthwulf immediately reacted. He could understand Stoney more than he could understand me.

“Libelle… I’m coming!” His steel grey gaze glowing.


	2. My New Friend

Chapter 2

Libelle was in labour for what seemed like ages, as it felt like several hours had passed. I saw that she was in horrible pain the whole time and I felt bad for her. The doctors gave her a shot called an “epidural”, which took the edge off her pain, but she was still in a lot of pain.

He came out in the world shrieking, naked, wet and covered in fluids and blood. I wanted to lick him off, as it was some sort of instinct, but a doctor grabbed him and dried him off.

He was unusual. There was just something about him that was odd: his hair was white; his skin was pink; his eyes were an alarming shade of red. I overheard one of the doctors saying, “he’s an albino, he’s going to suffer from sunburns and the lights will hurt his eyes.”

I nestled between Cuthwulf and Libelle, resting between the two. Libelle set Bellinor between my front paws and let me sniff and lick him. I purred happily, satisfied that she went through all of that, the nine months of pain and morning sickness.

“Good job, Libelle. He is beautiful indeed.” I purred, licking his thick, white hair.

After all the events that transpired, the doctors let Hala see us. He was pacing outside the room, back and forth and muttering to himself. Hariyama had to put his hands up to get him to stop pacing.

“Oh,” he simply said, his grey eyes glowing. “How is he?”

“He’s beautiful,” Libelle replied.

“C-can… I hold him, please? I’ve always wanted to hold a baby.”

“Of course, you can,” Cuthwulf responded.

Libelle handed Bellinor to Hala, who carefully held him. Bellinor was quiet the whole time, not even fussing or crying.

“Wow… he’s amazing. He’s so beautiful. What is his name?”

“Bellinor,” Libelle and Cuthwulf said simultaneously.

\--00—

**A few years later**

“Bellinor! Time for dinner!” Libelle called out to the four-year-old child.

“Okay Mommy!” he replied, toddling off. He ended up tripping, crying.

I carefully grabbed the collar on the back of his shirt, picking him up and carrying him. He stopped crying and looked confused. I carried him all the way to the porch and set him down. “Now Bellinor, you know not to run around outside,” I mewed.

“Blu!” he hugged me, wrapping his arms around my neck. “I love you, Blu!”

“I love you too, Bellinor,” I purred, licking him. “I’m not your mother, but I love you like my own son.” He let go of me and ran off back inside the house. I followed him closely, making sure he didn’t trip.

“What are we having, Mommy?” he asked.

“We’re having waffles! Are you ready for school?”

“Yay! Waffles! No, I don’t want to go to school!” he pouted, sticking his tongue out.

“I’m sorry honey, but I do have to go to work, and you have to go to school. It’s a short day today, so I’ll be able to pick you up at noon.”

“Okay!”

I must have fallen asleep between the time the two ate waffles and them leaving. I meowed a goodbye, watching the two leave. I had the house to myself and I could come and go whenever I wanted, because I had a door that only I could slip through.

I barely squeezed through and let out of a huff once I was outside. “I’ve gotten fat, I think.” I felt mad at myself, because I had gotten fat and lazy lately, watching Bellinor for the past few years. “I need to lose weight.”

I ran off towards the forest, listening to everything and tasting the air. I could hear insects, mice, Oricorio, Pikipek, Trumbeak, Toucannon, Rockruff, Meowth, and other Pokémon but I couldn’t tell what they were.

Libelle always told me to be careful because there were people that like to hurt Pokémon on purpose, Pokésadists, she called them. They took certain pleasures in hurting and killing Pokémon. There were also poachers, that killed Pokémon for their beautiful pelts, skins and their meat. But I was always cautious of where I stepped and always looked around me whenever I came to a copse or a clearing. My sense of smell was incredible, but Stoney could always smell certain things I couldn’t.

_Where is Stoney anyway?_

I made my way towards the Ruins of Conflict and was glad that Cuthwulf and Libelle lived near it, in Iki Town. I ran inside the Ruins and walked down the path. It was dark the whole way and my eyes soon adjusted to the dingy light.

I jumped up onto the altar and sat down, paying my respects. I could barely make out the worn-out words written near the altar, and I couldn’t really read the Alolan language either.

“E Tapu Koko… ʻIkeʻoe i ka'ōmaʻomaʻo kahi kahi oho hina… Now, what does that mean again. Oh yes, it means ‘O Tapu Koko, you bring green where there was once grey’.”

“That’s correct, young Persian,” a mystery, booming but feminine and suave voice said to me.

I tried to look around to see where the voice was coming from, but I couldn’t see anything. “Who goes there?” I asked the voice.

“Oh, you know…” Out of the shadows a black and green canine-like Pokémon appeared, but I wasn’t sure what Pokémon it was. It was mostly black all over, with a green mouth, tongue, front right paw, two spots on its chest as well as a green collar with a long, flowing extension. There was even a red spot in front of the collar. Its eyes were white with no pupils.

“Who are you?” I asked.

“I go by many names: Hel, Fenrir, Garmr, Jörmungandr, Nidhogg, Zygarde… it all depends on whom you ask, really.”

“Zy…garde? I’ve heard of you! You’re a legendary that protects every region, right!”

“Yes, I am. I can change form, but I prefer this one, because I can run, swim and dig quicker than many humans can react. I’m also smaller too, so I don’t intimidate you.”

“You don’t intimidate me, Zygarde,” I purred. “What are you doing here, anyway?”

“Oh, good. I have to pay my respects to Tapu Koko once every few months, of course.”

“Ah, I see. I don’t want to just call you an it, what are you?”

“You can call me a she, if you’d like.” Her beautiful white eyes gazed into my eyes. “Although, I honestly don’t care if you call me, he or she, not unlike Arceus herself.”

“Arceus? I remember hearing stories about Arceus, although I just assumed, they were always myths.”

“You’re right about that: they’re just stories passed down by the ancient peoples. Only a few of them are really factual and should be taken with a grain of sand.”

“I see…” I purred, walking up to Zygarde and rubbing my cheek on hers. “Would you like to run with me?” I asked.

“Yes! I would love to run with you, but I can run several Drampa lengths. I think humans call it ’60 mph’.” A smirk formed on her face, showing her incisors.

“If you can run 60 mph, then that’s impressive. I can run about 45 mph, but I have no way of knowing, really.”

“That’s still pretty fast.” She nodded. “Where do you want to race to?”

“Shall we race to Iki?”

“I say that’s fair to me. How about we step outside first. We don’t want to piss off the Tapu.”

“I don’t want to see an angry Tapu Koko. I heard he can shoot off electric attacks and change the terrain too,” I said while we walked outside of the Ruins.

“Yes, he can do that. It’s very scary, but being part Ground-type, his attacks can’t do anything to me,” she said while crouching down, ready to run.

I crouched down too. I started to count down. “One… two… three… GO!” I immediately shot forward, but Zygarde was already ahead of me.

“Better run faster, if you want to keep up!” She shot a quick glance at me.

“Hah!” I started to speed up and was beside her. “Looks like I’ve caught up to you!” I sped up even more, heart pounding, legs burning and lungs screaming for air. I had never run so fast nor had I ever had a stride that long, as it felt like I was flying.

Zygarde was behind me and straggling and limping, out of breath. “Hah! You won…” she said as I crossed the finish line, the edge of Iki Town.

I skidded several feet before stopping and turning my attention back at Zygarde, ignoring the villagers gawking at me. “Are you okay?” I asked, slowly approaching her.

“Yes. I stepped on a thorn while we were racing.” She lifted her left front paw high enough that I could see the paw pads. “See?” Blood was leaking from the wound and I could see the thorn wasn’t from a plant, but a nail that humans use to build stuff with.

“That’s not a thorn, it’s a nail. Do you want me to grab a hold of it and pull it out?”

“Yes, you do it. I don’t have the heart to do it myself…”

“Okay. I’ll be quick.” I grabbed the head of the nail, jerking my head back quickly.

She snarled, baring her fangs, while tears welling up in her eyes from the pain. “OW!”

I spat the nail out. It tasted like blood, but it wasn’t tasty like meaty blood. “That was disgusting. I hope I never touch a nail again.”

“I think it’s what humans call rust.” The tears disappeared from her eyes, as she licked the blood off her paw until it stopped flowing.

“Well, rust is nasty. It tasted like blood, but it wasn’t a meaty blood taste.” I stuck my tongue out. I then felt my stomach growling. “Now I’m hungry. Want to hunt for some mice?”

“You’re speaking my language,” she barked, drooling copiously. “Let’s hunt.”

We both slunk off into the forest, hunting for mice.

 _That was the day I made a new friend and I visited with her everyday_.


End file.
